


no title yet

by piece_of_tea



Category: Loved by king Bs
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piece_of_tea/pseuds/piece_of_tea
Summary: ill think 'bout it
Relationships: Main character (Kassiopea Dawn)/Zack Snyder
Kudos: 1





	no title yet

wait!! no text yet!! work in progress!! AAAhh 


End file.
